CollegeWhat'cha gonna do about it?
by Kei Nyoko-the masked gem
Summary: It's time for Hinata to go to college. But what is happening with her and her family? And why are her roommates so strange?


"Neji, did you get any response from the colleges you applied to yet?" Hiashi asked his nineteen-year-old nephew. Hiashi had agreed to pay for Neji's college if he waited a year and went to the same college as Hinata so Neji could protect her.

"Yes, sir. I got into all of them." Neji smirked at Hinata, thinking that she wouldn't have gotten into half of them. Hinata gazed at her plate, suddenly finding her rice VERY interesting.

"Good. Hanabi how is your schooling coming?" Hiashi now turned his attention to his youngest daughter.

"Fine, Father. I aced a pop quiz today, and got the highest grade in my class." Hanabi's voice was full of self-pride. Hinata silently sighed. She already knew her father wasn't going to ask her about her college information. He would expect her to just tell him if there was any good news. Well, there was good news, but Hinata was going to do what she always did unless forced to do differently. Unless he asked, she wouldn't tell him. The one time she told him about her grades was when she was in kindergarten. They were going to have a test to see how much they knew already about math, and you were allowed to study if you wanted to. Hiashi made Hinata stay up all night at a function, so the next day she failed her test. Actually, she failed really badly, with only a fourth of her answers right. One-half were wrong because she fell asleep, and one fourth were wrong because she didn't know them. Hinata had to get her father to sign her test, and he had a cow. After that, he showed no interest in her schooling. He didn't even come to any of her parent-teacher conferences.

The family continued to eat in silence.

**Two Weeks Later**

Hinata was packing up her stuff when her father came into her room.

"You will reapply and get in." Hiashi glared at his failure daughter. He was surprised that she had even graduated high school.

"I don't quite understand what you mean." Hinata whispered. Hiashi was glad that she had at least gotten over that annoying stuttering habit of hers.

"You will reapply to college and get in, or you will be disowned." Hiashi started to leave his daughter's room when he heard something that shook him greatly.

"No…no I won't." Hinata was looking out the window, the sunlight hitting her in such a way that it made it look like she was a fallen angel, just falling even more.

"…Then you may gather your stuff and go. I want you out of here by midnight." Hiashi said this without even turning around. Hinata nodded, very slightly. She continued to stare out the window until her father left. Then she collapsed against the wall, and slumped to the ground.

"At least I know I did the right thing." She whispered into her arm. A single, crystalline tear fell from her silver-coated amethyst eye. She continued to pack up her stuff.

**The Next Day**

Hinata stood in front of the main building of Jonan College, one of the most prestigious colleges in the world. She wore an English schoolgirl outfit that was their uniform, complete with the little hat she wore. Her stuff had been moved into her dorm room already, the only thing left was the suitcase she carried. Sighing, she turned and walked to the building that would be her dorm. She walked into her dorm room, and found that she was the first person her. She picked a single room that was small, but had a large window with a window seat where she could read, study, write, or draw. She started to unpack when she heard the door open. Hinata walked into the common room to find moving men moving furniture in there, and arranging them based on the orders of the most stylish girl Hinata had ever seen.

"And that goes over there…If you scratch that I WILL sue you! No not there! God, I thought you guys were supposed to be competent!" The girl was yelling at the movers, who were getting more and more aggravated. She ignored them and then spotted Hinata. "HEY, you must be one of my roomies! So nice to meet you! My name is Yamnako Ino! Of the Yamnako Company, that's right. These people are just putting my furniture in the living room. I hope you don't mind! But why would you mind, I mean, it is REALY nice furniture! Anyway, so what's your name?" This girl scared Hinata, for she talked a mile a minute.

"H-hin-nata." Hinata's eyes were really wide, just staring at Ino.

"That's a very nice name. Well, I've got to pick my room. Which one did you pick? Oh, that's a nice one! A little small for my taste, but still nice. Simple. Well, see you later, roomie!" The girl started to check out the other rooms. I left to go search for a job. I had looked at the job listings the day before, so I knew where I had to go.

**That Night**

"Hey Hinata! Where have you been?! You were gone forever, and after you left I was alone with THAT!" Ino shouted, pointing at a new girl, who was extremely beautiful in a way that couldn't be ignored. "Oh wait, you don't know her do you? This is Forehead girl or Billboard Brow, whichever. She is the uglie-mph!" The new girl was choking Ino. Hinata tried to intervene, but ended up being thrown against the doorknob. Ino and the new girl were in a complete fight, and Hinata felt like her back was on fire. Although her body protested quite loudly, Hinata stood up and walked into her room. She collapsed on her bed, and immediately wanted to curl up in pain. Lying there just staring at the ceiling, she thought 'Only three years and three hundred sixty five days left(There will be a leap year somewhere in there).' And with that she fell into a fitful sleep.


End file.
